The Simpsons Hit
The Simpsons Hit & Run é um jogo criado pela VU games para PS2, PC, gamecube e X-Box.130px|right|thumb|A capa do jogo História A história começa com simples tarefas,como levar o projeto de ciências para Lisa,trabalhar na Usina Nuclear de Springfield,conseguir o jogo Bonestorm, etc.Mas quando Bart é raptado por aliens tudo muda.Os Simpsons descobrem que um novo refrigerante chamado New and Improved Buzz Cola está fazendo as pessoas ficarem loucas.Isso tudo é um plano de Kang e Kodos,que querem colocar lasers em Springfield para as pessoas se destruírem loucas com o Buzz Cola enquanto eles filmam tudo para o seu Reality Show.Homer Simpson,então,tem uma idéia; a idéia que ele roubou de John Frink:Colocar lixo tóxico na nave dos aliens para ela explodir. Personagens jogáveis Homer Simpson nos níveis 1 e 7.Seus carros são Sedan da família e 70's sports car. Bart Simpson nos níveis 2 e 6.Seus carros são Honor Roller e Ferrini. Lisa Simpson no nível 3.Seu carro é o Malibu Stacy Car. Marge Simpson no nível 4.Seu carro é o Canyonero. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon no nível 5.Seu carro é o Longhorn. Veículos Nível 01- Family Sedan,Surveillance Van,Duff Truck,Rei Escavadeira,Electaurus, Pickup truck. Nível 02- Honor Roller,Limo,Fire Truck,Sr. Escavadeira,Moe's sedan,WWII vehicle. Nível 03- Malibu Stacy Car,Donut Truck,Nerd Car,School Bus,Book Burning Mobile, Skinner's sedan. Nível 04- Canyonero,Curator,Krusty's limo,Tractor, Clown Car,Kremlin. Nível 05- Longhorn,Cola Truck,Police car,Car Built for Homer,El Carro Loco,Hover Car. Nível 06- Ferrini,Armored Truck,Chase Sedan,Globex Super Villain Car,'36 Stutz Bearcat,Li'l Bandit. Nível 07- 70's sports car,Hearse,Hover Bike,Zombie's car,Open Wheel Race Car, Mr. Burns' Limo. Objetivos Homer-nível 01-Completar normalmente o dia-a-dia e depois prevenir Burns dos acontecimentos estranhos. Bart-nível 02-Conseguir o jogo Bonestorm e entrar no Springfield stadium. Lisa-nível 03-Achar Bart,que foi raptado por aliens e perdeu a memória. Marge-nível 04-Fazer Bart recuperar a memória para descobrirmos o que está havendo. Apu-nível 05-Descobrir de onde está vindo o Buzz Cola. Bart-nível 06-Pegar os lasers na cidade e deter Kang & Kodos na fábrica de cerveja Duff. Homer-nível 07-Deter Kang & Kodos de uma vez por todas. Cards Em cada nível haverá cards para coletar. Quando você termina de pegar os cards de cada nível é aberto um bonus game. Assim que você tiver todos os cards,volte ao nível 03,entre na loja do Cara dos Quadrinhos, pegue o ingresso e vá ao Cinema Asteca(Aztec Theatre) e assista o filme bônus de Comichão e Coçadinha. Os cards tem desenhos de episódios dos Simpsons. Nível 01- Home Made football,Crab Juice,Insanity Pepper,Spinemelter 2000,Carbon Rod, Mr. Sparkle Box. Nível 02- Head of Jebediah,Am Radio Toy,Bonestorm game,Big Butt Skinner,Mr. HoneyBunny,Drivers license,Pregnancy Test. Nível 03- Angel Skeleton, Bart's soul,Lisa Lionheart,Lisa's Valentine,Lisa's machine, Evil Braces,Soy Pop. Nível 04- Mr. Plow jacket,Burns Portrait,Love Letter,Homer Bowlling Ball,Red Blazer, Boudoir,Pepper Spray. Nível 05- Apu's T-Shirt,Pin Pals shirt,Drop 24 sign,Baby Feeder,Ganesh Costume, Chutney Squishee,Hot Dog. Nível 06- Radioactive Man #1,"Bort" license Plate,Bart T-Shirt,Australia Boot,Itchy and Scratchy Animation Cel,Gabbo Doll,Bart's flying hamster Science Project. Nível 07-Soul Donut, ,Krusty Doll,Human Cookbook,Time Travel Toaster,Hell Toupe, Monkey's Paw,"Smarch" Calendar. Roupas Nível 01- Homer Casual,Homer Muumuu,Homer,o Escolhido. Nível 02- Bart Tall,Bart football,Bart ninja. Nível 03- Lisa hockey,Lisa Floreda,Lisa Cool. Nível 04-Marge Inmate,Marge police,Marge Classy. Nível 05-Apu american,Apu B-Sharps,Apu Army. Nível 06-Bart Hugo,Bart Cadet,Bartman. Nível 07- Homer Evil,Homer Donut,Homer Dirty. Carros Secretos Nível 01- Rocket car (Encontrado em frente a casa de Chester J. Lampwick). - É uma "amostra" do carro Blue Flame. Compare! Nível 02- Monorail (Encontrado no monotrilho). Nível 03- Knight Boat (Enconrado no C-Spanker). Nível 04- Quadriciclo (Encontrado no parque dos trailers). Nível 05- Carro Monstro (Encontrado perto do Springfield Stadium). Nível 06- Pink Cadilak (Encontrado na parede do Planet Hipe). Nível 07- Carro de controle remoto (Encontrado em cima do Krusty Burger). Trailer do jogo D_fy9EDlBuw Categoria:Jogos